


The Row

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fucking, Grudge Fuck, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, Makeup Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom and his girlfriend have a huge row. Can and will things be worked out?





	

The drive home from the restaurant was a quiet one. I knew he was pissed by the lack of music. And I didn’t dare touch the radio in the Jaguar if he didn’t want me to. I kept my body turned toward the door with my arms tight across my chest, refusing to look in his direction. He didn’t ride with his hand on my knee either.  
Good, I’m glad he was pissed. I was beyond pissed off, steadily sliding into irate the longer it went. The more I had to keep up face in public, the more I was going to explode when we got home. He parked the Jaguar in the drive.  
“Can we talk about this?”  
“No.” I flung open the door and climbed out. I wrenched my heels off and slammed the door, stomping through the grass to his front door.  
“Hey, don’t slam my door like that!” I whipped around and stared at him agape. He stood on the other side of the car. His stern face was back. Eyebrows pinched, mouth in a line. I gritted my teeth and threw one of my heels at him. “Hey!” He ducked. The second one bounced off the windshield. “Now you’re just acting like a bloody child.”  
“Fuck you, Tom.”  
“Real nice, darling. Fuck you too.” He took his sweet time opening the door. I shoved past him and stomped up stairs. I knew if I said anything I would regret every word. He shut the door and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. “When you’re ready to talk to me like a sane person, I’ll be right here.”  
I grabbed my case and began to throw my things in it, not bothering with folding. It didn’t matter to me at that moment. I looked around the bedroom to make sure I had everything which I didn’t then stalked to the guest room. He was looking at the hallway opening, waiting for me. I dropped the case on the bed then went back into the bedroom for my toiletries.  
My second trip into the guest room, he dropped his feet from the coffee table and stood up. “What are you doing?” I didn’t answer. He came into the bedroom as I was gathering up the last of my things. He bodily blocked the door. “Darling, what are you doing?”  
“I’m packing. What the fuck does it look like?” He braced his open palms against my upper arms, deflecting me from moving around him.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going home, Tom.” He dropped his hands, shock written all over his face. He apparently hadn’t thought the fight was as bad as I did. I used the opportunity to get around him.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He followed me to the guest room. “Darling, let’s just talk this out.”  
“No, I don’t want to. I’m acting like a child, remember.” I flung open my suitcase and began to fold the clothes so I wouldn’t have to talk to him or look at him. “Now can you please leave so I can pack?”  
He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, this is my house and I don’t have to.”  
I shook my head, incredulous with his behavior. “Now who’s acting like a child?” I threw my shirt into the case and sat down next to it, pulling out my phone. “Fine whatever.” I dialed the customer service counter for the airline that my ticket was through. “Hi yes, I need to move my flight up. To tonight if possible.” I looked at my watch. “Strike that, it’ll be impossible to get a cab this late. Tomorrow morning, first thing.” The woman put me on hold while she looked up flights.  
“You’re not serious.” He dropped his arms as he took a step closer. “I can’t believe you flew all this way to leave halfway through your trip.”  
“Well, believe it.” I stared him down.  
His brow pinched again and he reached for my phone. “No, you’re not leaving.”  
I held my phone as far out of reach as I could. “Yes, I am.”  
“No, you’re not.” His arms were longer than mine and snatched my phone and ended the call, slamming the phone down none too gently on the bedside table. “I paid for that ticket and I say you’re not leaving until we talk about this.”  
I gaped at him, embarrassed and borderline humiliated. “That’s a low fucking blow, Tom.” I stood up and tried to walk past, but he grabbed my arm. “Let me go.”  
“If you’ll talk to me. Please. This has gotten way out of hand.”  
“Fine. Talk.” He let go of my arm and I crossed them over my chest, leaning against the dresser.  
“I didn’t invite you because you said you were popping up to Nottingham for a couple days to see Fiona while you were here.”  
“I still would have liked to be invited to a party that my own boyfriend was throwing. You should have let me make the decision. But what hurt the most was when I started to get upset, you began to treat me like a child in front of your friends who barely even know me.”  
“That wasn’t my intention.”  
“Not only was I embarrassed but then you told me to calm down.”  
“Yes, because I could tell you were becoming irrationally upset over something that we could easily talk out.”  
“Yes, but we couldn’t exactly do that in a restaurant full of people in front of your friends, now could we? I was hurt. I felt rejected. I was embarrassed then you tell me to calm down. Which I’ve told you is a massive trigger for my temper. Especially coming from the person who set me off in the first place.”  
He laid his hands on my shoulders. “Look, I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Forgive me?” I let my arms drop, some of my anger fading.  
“Yes, Tom.” His hand moved up to cup my jaw. “And I’m sorry for overreacting. You know I have a temper and I have been pretty good at controlling it.”  
“Yes you have and I forgive you.”  
“Good.” He smiled then leaned in to kiss me, tilting my head and making the kiss deep and thorough. I gasped for the breath he took. His proud smile pissed me off. Like he thought he’d won. I know this was a ridiculous thought but I couldn’t help it. I kissed him again, nibbling on those thin but lovely lips before biting him harder than he liked.  
“Ow! That hurt.” I tried not to smile but failed. His eyes narrowed at me. “You did that on purpose. You drew blood.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No you’re not.” I shrugged. He set his jaw forward; his nostrils flared, and he regarded me for a moment before surging forward. His mouth crashed into mine, our teeth banged together as our tongues wrestled. Our hands clawed at each other’s clothes before finding their intended targets. I fumbled with his button and zip and buckle while he tugged my skirt up. “I hope you don’t like these too much.”  
“I do actually.” The fabric bit into my hip before ripping as he tore my panties free. They fluttered to the floor like a wounded bird. “You’re buying me another pair.”  
“Happily.” He walked me back to the wall and jarred me harder than necessary against it. His kisses were hot and eager, passionate but angry. We both shoved his trousers and boxers down off his hips. I was excited and I was wet but I wasn’t ready for him and he had to work his way in. Pain laced the pleasure until I’d stretched enough to fit him.  
My hips bounced off the wall with each hard, bruising thrust. He lifted my leg to open me up more. But I didn’t wrap it around his waist. I braced it on the corner of the dresser, letting him go deeper. He growled and his kisses left my lips and moved to my neck and collarbone, biting and sucking. I grabbed a handful of his hair at his crown and pulled hair, gasping for air when I wasn’t moaning. I dug my nails into his shoulder.  
Tom worked a hand between us and rubbed my clit, hard and fast. The pleasure was almost painful. But I was so close to cumming from our hatefuck that I didn’t correct him. His large hand grabbed the thigh of my lifted leg and dug the fingers in. He pulled a handful away then slapped my ass. He did it a second time, a third.  
“I’m so close, darling. Cum for me.” He pressed his teeth to my chin as I arched off the wall. “Cum for me, baby.” My body shook hard as it finally shoved itself off the cliff. He must have felt me quiver around his cock because moments later, his open mouth pressed to my cheek and he stuttered to a stop. He leaned back and used both hands to push the hair from my face. “I hurt you.”  
No question. He knew. “A little bit but nothing I didn’t want or maybe deserve.” I smiled breathlessly.  
He returned my smile and let me down from the wall. “You’re not still leaving, are you?”  
“No.” I winced as I bent to retrieve my ripped panties from the floor. My pussy would be bruised tomorrow, as well as my tailbone.  
“I wish you didn’t have to leave at all.”  
“Same, baby, but I have to.” I left my suitcases in the guest room as we walked to the bedroom, our arms around each other’s waist.  
“Do you?”  
“I mean, I guess I could transfer. The company is global. And I can write anywhere.”  
“There you go.” He turned me to face him. “Put in a transfer and move in with me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“We’ve just survived our first nasty row. I think I’m confident that we can live together.”  
I laughed as he pulled me into his arms. “What if my temper is too bad for you?”  
“The makeup sex is worth your temper.” He kissed my chest as he bent me back. “Speaking of…are you up for round two?”  
“Oh definitely.” He growled in my ear as he tackled me to the bed, making me forget all about leaving.


End file.
